


Taste of Warmth

by Okumen



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Femdom, Food, Multi, Multiple Penetration, soft, they/them pronouns for Bloody Mary, this is my foofan ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Mary basks, Cheese whispers.





	Taste of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, Food play and femdom.

She draws lines of gentle warmth along their chest, her nails trailing pale pink in cold ivory skin. Her touch is not as burning hot as the furnace of a food soul splayed on top of them, is a shallow warmth in comparison to the cock buried limp within their body, or as solid as the hand and body loosely pressed into their sides.

But it’s soft, caring, a warmth of tenderness that they still can’t get used to. Letting it feel so natural as it seems to come to her is something to fear, because they know that nothing good ever lasts for them. They are too undeserving, and soon their lovers will realize their mistake and stop entertaining their desires and needs.

So Bloody Mary refuses to become accustomed to the sensation of warmth and kindness.

But for now they bask, though unwilling to fully immerse because the pain when it all ends will only be that much worse, and they let themself feel every little touch of fingers on their skin.

They look past long pale lashes at the womans rippling yellow hair, her soft round shape, her sleepy, caring smile. Cheeses hair caresses Marys cheeks when she leans down to press a kiss to their forehead. She touches her hands to their face, and brushes her thumbs across their cheeks. On top of them, Pizza snores lightly, and with an arm draped around both of them Cassata sleeps heavily.

Bloody Mary, their head cushioned on Cheeses lap, follows the golden shine that washes through Cheeses hair rising of the sun. It makes her glow as if she were some form of otherworldly creature. Though, in a sense all three of them are, since they are able to so comfortably deal with Bloody Mary.

“Good morning,” she says in that melodic sing-song voice of hers. “These dumb lumps will sleep a while longer, are you hungry?” She whacks Pizza casually in the head. He doesn’t wake up, only lets out a larger snore and nuzzles into Marys neck. His breath brushes against their skin and makes it — and Marys whole body — tingle. Mary nods, and Cheese grins, and when she shifts her body Marys head also moves a little. It causes Pizzas lips to brush close to their skin, heated and warming. Cassata doesn’t move where he sleeps like a solid, comforting log.

“Close your eyes,” Cheese says, soft but instructing. Bloody Mary watches her a few moments, her soft skin and round curves. The pulse fluttering near her collarbone. Then he obediently closes his eyes, and waits to see — to _not_ see — what she will do. “Open your mouth,” she instructs next, and then, “tongue out.”

She presses the pad of a finger against their tongue, brushes to the tip and her strong, delectable taste makes Bloody Marys mouth water. Cheese brushes her finger up against the inside of their cheek, rise to trace the row of teeth, along the top of the flat ones, along the inside of the sharp ones. Bloody Mary has to resist the urge to close his mouth on her finger and bite through the skin with their canines to feed on her blood. In their forced restraint Mary digs their fingers into the surface under their palms, and Pizza groans; Mary then has to stop themself from letting their nails bite into his skin. “Don’t tear the sheet, Mary,” Cheese warns. Mary lets out an open-mouthed groan in objection, but forces also their other hand to relax, so that they can obey the instruction.

It’s soft touches, ticking Marys palate, and when she leans down to give them another kiss, open mouth meeting open mouth, and Mary wants to kiss her back but her finger is still in their mouth. They can’t tell her this either, not without closing their mouth. And now is Cheeses moment, and an opportunity for Bloody Mary to bask in her singularly directed attention.

Mary doesn’t have much of a gag reflex, and when Cheese sticks her finger deeper they don’t gag, rather they focus on the sensation of her touching them so far inside their mouth, and then with more fingers, even though most would be wary of their sharp teeth and habitual bloodsucking. And truth is she _should_ be wary, they still have to fight that urge to _bite_ but it’s a different sort of warmth that she dares to do it without question, just as it warms in a different, special sort of way when she lets them bury their face against her cunt or when Pizza or Cassata let Marys mouth near their cock. It’s a feeling that Mary doesn’t understand, that somewhat scares them, that they still want to feel again.

Cheese retracts her fingers and Mary wants them back in there; Cheese giggles and Mary realize that they had released a keening sound of sorts, an instinctual protest against the loss.

“You can close your mouth for three seconds,” Cheese tells them once her laughter has eased up. Upon closing their mouth Mary feels that his jaws are a little sore. How long was she touching the inside of their mouth? Mary was so absorbed in the feeling and in not biting down with teeth or nails that they entirely lost track of time. They shift their jaws around, trying to ease the strain a little. Then three seconds has passed, and they open their mouth once more, exposing their tongue to the air.

They are made to wait for what Cheese will do, the only changing thing the sensation of some of Cheeses hair brushing against their cheek, over their closed eyelid, and Mary breathes through their nose so their mouth won’t go as dry, and with it they draw in the scents of the other three, a spicy, rich scent reminiscent of what it taste like to kiss them all without pause.

Then something falls onto their tongue suddenly, a single drop of something warm, a slow drop of warm thick cherry juice, sweet, and then tricking along their tongue and to the back of their throat. Mary swallows, when the slow pour stops. A trickle runs down their cheek, toward their ear, and Mary knows that it stains his hair a little bit of red. Like blood, but it isn’t.

A soft bead is placed on their tongue, and Mary runs their tongue around it, presses it together with their tongue, and when they stick it out they are surprised at the lips that carefully pick it off their tongue. They blink up at Cheese, whose lips are stained a little red with cherry syrup, and between whose teeth they see the cherry pit that they had just passed to her, mouth to mouth, and the smear of red reminds of blood. The image of Cheese drinking from them etches stuck in Marys mind, and travels down to their cock. With it pressed between Marys and Pizzas bodies, there is nothing that Mary can do about the swelling, but feel it become tighter for it between their bodies. If they wiggled, could they get Pizza to fuck them in his sleep?

However she does it, Cheese notices the excitement that comes over Mary, and to make it even tighter for them, she dips a finger into the syrup and paints her lips with it.

Marys insides twitch, including their anus, still wrapped around Pizzas cock. They feel Pizzas groan against their throat, and they twitch even more knowing that he can feel them.

“Eyes closed, remember,” Cheese reminds them. Mary licks their lips, just stealing one more look at her face, before closing their eyes once more.

She places another cooked berry on Bloody Marys tongue, and steals the pit with her mouth. With more and more surety, she takes it, then instead of with her fingers she places the cherry in his mouth, with kisses she takes the pit, and though Mary feels a shifting body by their side they are too focused on her to really care.

With air whistling around a cherry pit Cheeses voice moves near their ear, and she whispers to them. “Spread your legs,” and for a few moments they don’t catch the instruction. But they then feel a lack of warmth on their side, and the loss makes their mind process her words, and makes them obey. Mary parts their legs, Pizzas knees on either side of them spreading with theirs. They suck in a breath when a whisper of skin touches the insides of their thighs. Their insides twitch, and there is Pizzas groan against their throat again.

When Cassata presses into Marys ass beside Pizzas cock, Cheese presses one of those open-mouthed kisses to Marys lips, and she taste not only of her own saliva, but of Cassatas as well. She must have kissed him before she kissed Mary. The friction of two cocks inside of them, one stationary, one starting to move after some time of letting Bloody Mary acclimate to the new girth, combined with the taste of more than one kiss, makes Mary ache. “Hands, Mary,” Cheese reminds them, and Mary moves their hands, because they can’t keep them relaxed any more. They drop their arms against the sheets, their palms up and nails digging into them, and their toes curl. Gasps are pressed out of them, they taste cherries and spice, and there is the feeling of sweet trails being traced along their pale skin. How blood-soaked they must look, perhaps all four of them.

The thought makes Bloody Mary cum, hard and loud, and it’s seemingly what finally makes Pizza awake, because with his sudden startle his cock moves, and Mary only continues to cum, that much harder. “Morning, Pizza,” Mary hears Cheese greet, and soon they taste even Pizza in the kisses, sleepy when delivered by him. Mary doesn’t go slack, only hardens more and surely their balls must be filling once more with their desire and need for the tree food souls so enmeshed with them.

Cheese murmurs something that Mary can’t hear, and then there is hair at their neck, and then, oh then there is teeth. Pizza, likely on Cheeses instruction, marks Mary with bites too shallow to truly draw blood, but Mary can still imagine the red stains, caused by the cherry syrup that so much look like the lifeblood that Mary craves.

They are fucked, thoroughly, kissed into bliss, and they are stained with cum within and syrup without, and maybe they are stained red within as well, if Cassata knows what he’s doing, what turns Mary on, and the warmth of their bodies and their care sends Mary spiralling, needing, drowning in desire that they can’t tell is their own or the other threes.


End file.
